


In the Moment

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06, Spoilers, referenced ghost riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: **Slight spoilers for episode ten**After the fight with the ghost riders Malia thanks Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because hugs that's why.

The ghost riders vanished with a crackling strike of lightning, Douglas now as one of them.

Well that was easy and terrifying.

Malia shifted her footing; the fight had been a little rough on all of them, she was a bit sore.

The clouds whirled overhead; the Wild Hunt was pulling away from Beacon Hills.

Malia turned to Peter and wrapped her arms around him. “Thanks Dad.”

She spoke softly so Scott and Theo wouldn’t hear her; she knew this would throw Peter off enough as it was.

Peter tensed at the contact, but relaxed, even raised his arms to return the hug.

Then there was a loud rumble and the ground shook, like there was an earthquake.

The train tracks were already gone and in the next moment they were out of the Preserve, in school like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-I'm shipperfiendobssesser, come poke me


End file.
